


the warmth of you

by mochiiface



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Stress Relief, Texting, i want to push his stupid hair back and give him a kiss, im in love with him your honour ..., soft!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiface/pseuds/mochiiface
Summary: "all i need you to do is sit beside me. it has to be you"--or the one where lucifer is stressed and overwhelmed, and just wants to hold you close.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	the warmth of you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this one’s inspired by that one text lucifer sends u where he’s like … im rlly stressed out come over and just sit next to me <3 bc that melted my heart lads
> 
> just a short lil piece because im soft for this weirdo ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ i tried to make the reader/MC as gender neutral as possible too <3 enjoy !!
> 
> **edit 10/13/2020 -- fixed the formatting :''-))

The library at RAD is almost eerily quiet, the serenity bringing you a very welcome sense of peace and reprieve from the otherwise hectic nature of your days in the devildom. However, you simply _can’t_ shake the feeling of boredom and irritation nipping at every corner of your brain. How long have you been sitting here, anyways? It feels like _hours_ , and it probably has been too. By Diavolo, you don't even remember when you _got_ here...

Midterms were fast approaching, and you were trying your best to study and prepare as much as possible in order to reap the best grades you could, even helping some of the brothers with their subjects so as to ensure you got as much practice in with the concepts as possible, even though all that work made you feel like your brain was slightly imploding. But ... you were _bored._ Deathly bored. And maybe hungry too... how long does it take to get to Hell's Kitchen from here at this rate? It's nearing evening, but maybe you'll have time to go over there and get their human world cheeseburgers, maybe even a--

Your D.D.D buzzes suddenly, snapping you out of your food-filled reverie, beckoning you to hastily wipe the little bit of drool from the side of your mouth and will your brain to pay enough attention to look at the message that just came in.

Surprisingly, it's from Lucifer, who often doesn't even text during his designated work time at Student Council after RAD, deeming it a "distraction" and a "disservice to Lord Diavolo", or whatever. But you think it's probably because he gets enough of his brothers' bickering when he's at the House of Lamentation, and doesn't really want to hear it through text, a group chat, or any aspect of the cyber world that he thinks his brothers can plague. Nevertheless, it fills you with much warmth when you see his contact pop up on your screen anyways, whether it be the ping of a text or the ring of a phone.

**(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _Co_ _uld you come to the student council room when you can?_

Well, that's a little strange. Lucifer almost always uses some type of formality when sending texts, something you have always teased him about, and he's especially quite formal before giving you any kind of request, never the one to message you like that with such urgency. It's a bit of a deviation from the norm, and that thought makes you worry for him, with your nervousness intensifying as soon as the next text comes in -

**(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _I'm absolutely buried in paperwork. I just can't seem to catch up no matter what I do._

At that, your heart truly aches, not expecting the real and raw admission from such a stoic man. You know how much Lucifer tends to overwork himself, putting the reputation and wellbeing of RAD, Diavolo, his brothers and you, before anything having to do with himself. And you _especially_ know how rarely he even admits to and acknowledges these overwhelming feelings of stress and sadness. You've seen the scars on his body, the darkness behind his eyes. You know the pain he carries on his shoulders, how he's carried it for millennia, and you desperately wish you could melt it away.

**(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _I_ _was hoping that you could help me feel better with your presence._

**(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _All_ _you have to do is sit beside me. Would that be possible?_

Your heart stutters at that, filling your body and cheeks with warmth. He wants to see you? You bring him comfort with your presence? Your heart beats furiously within your ribcage, pesky butterflies swarming in your stomach. You want nothing more than to care for him, keep him grounded and sane as much as you can. But you _know_ true relaxation will never happen if he's still worried about Student Council, the paperwork he has to do, and whatever else weighs heavy on his mind. You wrack your brain for ideas on how to get him to a place where he'll feel more at peace, and finally come up with a little scheme, picking up your D.D.D and typing him a message of your own...

**from MC:** _of course i can luci_

 **from MC:** _but i'm really far from the council room right now, it's closest for me to get to the house of lamentation. can we meet in either of our rooms, instead? :)_

You don't know if he'll agree to your request, especially since you called him _that_ nickname, so you slap on an obnoxious amount of pouting devilmojis to hopefully sway his graces in your favor. You're thinking of going to Madam Screams to get him some pastries before it closes, maybe even a coffee melancholy to boost his spirits and pamper him a bit. You just don't want him working so late into the night again, away from home and any type of comfort. After nervously staring down at the little dots indicating his typing, you finally breathe a sigh of relief when you see his response.

**(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _I_ _suppose it is getting quite late, anyways. And to tell you the truth, being around all these papers is driving me a bit mad. All I can really think about is you._

 **(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _Yes_ _, we can meet in my room shortly. I'll be waiting for you, my darling._

 **(1 NEW) from Lucifer:** _And by Diavolo, don't call me that awful name!_

. . . .

**from MC:** _okay luci, i'll see you soon :)))_

\--

Thankfully, the line at Madam Screams wasn't too long and you were able to purchase all the comfort foods you think Lucifer would enjoy, rushing to get back to the House of Lamentation before the chilly weather ended up cooling the fruits of your labor down, and especially before you end up running into Beel and his appetite. 

As you rushed towards Lucifer's room, you couldn't help the pounding of your heart once again. Why are you so _nervous_ _?_ It's not the first time you've been alone with the eldest demon brother, and it certainly won't be the last, but... you just... _worry_ about him. What if your presence won't be enough to calm down the stress he feels? What if these things are beyond your reach? What if --

Your mental babbling ceases as Lucifer opens his door with a soft smile, giving you a once over, and then promptly pulling you into the warmth of his grandiose bedroom. You can see that he's dressed down for the evening, eyes kind and welcoming with gentle rivulets of black hair falling into his face handsomely, but the dark sunken bags under them make you frown, worrying about his state of wellbeing even more.

"What's with that frown, darling?" he questions, and then, noticing you clutching the paper pastry bag in one hand and a coffee melancholy in the other, raises his eyebrows and says, "Is that... for me?"

You blink owlishly at him, remembering yourself, all at once thrusting the contents in your hands towards his chest.

"Uh! Yeah, I ... got them for you. I wanted to get you something nice." you say sheepishly, looking at your feet. He takes your gifts and places them on his desk, taking your hand, lacing your fingers together in a manner that brings intense warmth to your face, and bringing you to sit with him on his plush bed.

"Why this pampering all of a sudden, hm? You know you didn't have to do that for me, I simply just wanted to be in your company." He tells you softly, pressing a chaste kiss to your tangled fingers, "You know I was telling you the truth when I said I simply wanted you near me. Your presence brings me great comfort and warmth, my pet, and you keep me going when I ... feel overwhelmed and upset. The fact that you're here now has already cured me," he says with a chuckle, "thank you for this, I really do mean it." 

He pulls you down to the plush bed, sliding in with you between the soft and warm comforter. You unlace your hands, bringing them to caress his cheeks, looking at him fondly, trying to convey all the love you feel for this man. Your ministrations result in a sharp breath being pulled from him, and a very red flush adorning his cheekbones, making you smile. You take your shaking palms and place them on his chest, then smooth them around his waist in what you hope to be comforting circles, eventually bringing him into a warm hug.

"You overwork yourself too much, Luci, you know? I don't think you even realize it but ... your health matters _so_ much. I worry because - because you don't take any time for yourself," you pull away to look at his tired face, "and you deserve to be taken care of. You deserve to feel h-happy and good and you deserve to feel safe and loved."

Eyes welling with tears, you bring him as close to you as you can, "I love you so much, Luci. You're so important to me, to your brothers, to everyone around you. You always make sure we're okay, I wanna make sure _you're_ okay."

You bring his surprised face down to yours and pepper kisses all over his soft cheeks, beautiful eyelids, his forehead, the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth. Finally, slotting your lips together in a kiss you hope conveys all your love and adoration. Pulling away, he looks at you with eyes suspiciously glossy, "I love you so much," he whispers, filled with emotion and pure love, tangling your legs together and peppering kisses all over your neck. The cold wind howls outside, under the forever dark sky of the Devildom, but Lucifer is alone with the one who he loves most of all, who cares for him like nobody ever has, in a space so sacred and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing, please consider [buying me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/mochiiface) commissions are also open on my ko-fi as well, [rules for those can be found here!!](https://ko-fi.com/post/COMMISSION-INFORMATION-R6R72EFRU) i would love to write you a lil somethin <3 
> 
> ah luci, i feel like he overworks himself to the core and never really takes a break. its gotta be all that pride man :/ but i just wanted to give him a little crumb of comfort and peace, cause that chat/text convo literally warmed my heart so much it was so sweet :'-) he really is a softie, and it was fun to explore that side of his personality here, i think that he's such a fascinating character that has lots of layers :0 but like i just want 2 give him a kiss ...
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated !!!! i love u all thank u so much for reading <33


End file.
